in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Electra
|voice = |likes = Science Computers Laughing at others |hates = Being outsmarted Anyone smarter than her Being offended |powers = See powers and abilties |favcolor = Yellow, Black |relationship = Single |planet = Earth |image = File:Electra.png |nemesis = Breeze |weakness = Water}} Electra is a character who debuted in Red Fork's Rampage. Electra lived a normal life until Dr. Zack's experiment failed, causing her and several other young teens to gain supernatural abilities. At first, she and other super-powered teens worked for Dr. Zach, but now she is a proud member of the Locked Room Gang. The character is roleplayed and owned by . Personality Electra is smart, cunning and arrogant. She likes to show off her genius, and will always find a way to prove that she's smarter than her enemies. She may even make fun of them when she outsmarts them. The most notorious case is with one of her greatest rivals, Alice. Electra is self-absorbed and arrogant at times, and will say good things about herself to boost her own ego. She also likes when others say good things about her, too. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced abilities:' Dr. Zach's experiment going wrong caused her physical traits to be buffed up greatly, being able to move with greater ability than most people, and physically attack greater than most people. *'Electrokinesis:' Electra's defining skill is her electrokinesis, allowing her the ability to generate lightning bolts. She uses this offensively on multiple occasions. **'Forcefield:' Electra's electrokinesis allows her to generate a forcefield of electricity to shield her from attacks. *'Flight:' Electra can fly without the need for wings. Skills *'Computer Geek:' Electra is skilled in the use of computer systems, rivaling Blue Ocean and Starcade's abilities with computers. Relations with other characters *'Blast:' Blast used to be one of Electra's greatest enemies. However, nowadays Electra considers him a good friend. *'Tommy:' Electra sees Tommy as a good friend, even though he can be annoying at times. *'Alice:' Electra has mixed feelings on Alice, since they are both intellectual rivals. Electra always wants to prove that she's smarter than Alice, but it doesn't always work for her. Even if they're both in the gang, they still have that rivalry. *'Blade:' The two of them are very close friends, and partners. Electra is usually the one leading the way, with Blade following her along, although Blade is the one that has Electra's main weakness. *'Scorch:' Electra values Scorch as a strong ally, but also believes that he's pretty crazy. Still, she appreciates the help. *'Starcade:' Electra and Starcade are similar, since they are both computer experts. However, both girls used to have a rivalry between each other, as pointed out in some stories. Nowadays they get along much better. *'Red Ruby:' Red Ruby is the single member of the gang Electra has the most trouble getting along with. She already considered him annoying when she was a villain, but even now as a member of the gang, Electra still finds it hard to get along with him. *'Boom:' Electra considers Boom a great leader, and a loyal friend. Despite him being bossy to her sometimes, Electra has developed a crush on Boom, even though she'd never admit it. Themes Category:Teens Category:Alive Category:Single Category:Humans Category:Owned by Redfork2000 Category:Females Category:Intelligent Category:Heroes Category:Good characters Category:Retired from evil Category:Superpowered Teens